


The Sky Is The Limit

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't imagine that we'll have another chance to change the past." Charles and Hank look ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Is The Limit

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the "galaxy" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**. It takes place after DOFP, with some spoilers.

Charles isn’t the only one who has given up on trying to pretend.

Hank has remained blue and furry since the fight in Washington, and when they work on making improvements to Cerebro, he holds the unused tools with his feet. “If we’re going to teach young mutants,” he says, by way of explanation, “I don’t want shame to be the first thing that they learn.”

Charles nods. “Well said.”

“Well, I can’t take all of the credit. I just wish that…” _I wish that I’d understood in time what Raven was trying to show me._

Charles couldn’t keep himself from catching the stray thought, nor can he stop himself from thinking, _So do I_. “I don’t imagine that we’ll have another chance to change the past,” he says aloud. “For now, I propose that we just concentrate on what happens next.”

“An excellent course of action.” Hank twists a few dials. “I think it’s ready.”

When Charles slides the helmet on, a galaxy of mutant minds shimmers to life around him, as full of possibilities as the future ahead.


End file.
